Ecos del Pasado
by AsUk4
Summary: [AU]Kaoru es una estudiante de secundaria que frecuentemente tiene sueños acerca de una vida pasada que desconoce. Ella pretende ignorar sus sueños hasta que conoce a un nuevo alumno de la escuela...
1. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece

"Ecos del Pasado" Capítulo 1: "Reencuentro" 

¡Busu!

¡Cállate Yahiko¡Si sigues con eso no te enseñaré el ougi del Kamiya kashin ryu!

_-"Kamiya Kashin ryu?"_

¡Argggg, está bien!

¿Ya tan temprano y peleando?

¡Kenshin!

-_"¿Kenshin?"_

¿Mejor descansan, sí?

- Sí¡Vamos Yahiko...

De repente todo se puso oscuro, no podía ver nada, estaba sola, sólo escuchaba muchas voces que provenían de todas direcciones.

- "Kaoru-dono" -"Mapache" – "¡Yo no quiero que seas mi instructora! Yo quiero aprender el Hiten Misturugi ryu"-"Yo te protejeré..."

-

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Súbitamente pegó un salto sobre su cama, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la misma, una fuerte punzada estaba torturándola, pero en cuanto hizo contacto con su piel, las retiró y se miró la palma de las manos, estaba toda sudada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, hasta que paulatinamente fue tranquilizándose. Ese sueño...esos sueños, la atormentaban desde hacía ya cuánto tiempo. No lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza que desde hacía mucho. Giró la cabeza y miró en su mesita de luz el despertador, todavía estaba todo oscuro, torpemente y tirando varias cosas de la mesita tomó el reloj y apretó el botón que encendía una pequeña lucecita... Eran las 4:15... se desplomó sobre la cama acompañando esta acción con un profundo suspiro. Miró a su alrededor, esa era su habitación, el cielo raso de madera, las cortinas que cubrían el gran ventanal, los muebles, todo estaba sumido en penumbras. Cansinamente estiró el brazo y dejó el despertador sobre la mesita de luz, no se preocupó en tirar lo poco que quedaba de pie. Llevó nuevamente sus manos a su rostro, y observó ( o eso pretendía hacer a pesar de que todo estuviera oscuro) las palmas de sus manos.

-" Yume..."...Sólo un sueño...- Y trató de volver a dormir.

-

**TITITITI...TITITITI...TITITITI...TITITITI...TITITI...¡CRASH!**

¡maldita máquina del demonio- dijo dándole un fuerte golpe, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que tenía que levantarse, no quería, pero su conciencia le decía que mirara la hora. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se fijó en la mesita buscando con la vista el reloj. No estaba, se asomó por la almohada rápidamente al suelo, allí estaba ¡Pobre máquina! Sólo cumplía con su deber y a cambio de eso terminaba en el piso, ahora, con el plástico que cubría las agujas rajado de lado a lado. Estiró su brazo para tomarlo, había visto algo pero no creía que fuera esa hora, con la mano libre se fregó los ojos y volvió a mirar la hora.

¡7:50¡Voy a llegar tarde- Revoleó el pobre reloj vaya a saber uno por dónde y sin pensar en lo que hacía se levantó de un salto de la cama, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba enredada entre las sábanas y en un segundo cayó a piso de boca haciendo un terrible estruendo.

-Kaoru-chan ya se despertó- dijo sonriente una mujer que tenía un bowl en los brazos, la mujer era baja y algo rechoncha, tenía el pelo enrulado color negro.

- Eso parece mamá- le contestó un niño de unos diez años aproximadamente, tenía el pelo negro y todo revuerlto y sus ojos color café.

Se escucharon fuertes pisotones acercándose, y por la escalera de servicio apareció una linda joven de cabello negro azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Lo tenía amarrado con una cola justo alta y dos mechones caían en la cara. Llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar que constaba de una pollera escocesa en los tonos del verde, un chaleco cremita que tenía el escudo del colegio, una camisa blanca se asomaba debajo del chaleco, medias verdes y zapatos leñadores marrones. Tenía en la boca el cepillo de dientes y alrededor de la misma mucha espuma.

¿Mamá ahora me vas a creer cuando te digo que Kaoru tiene rabia?

- jejeje... Vas a desayunar corazón?

- NO..go shientoo, pego esh arde...

¿Eh-Kaoru desapareció un segundo tras una puerta y regresó con la boca ya limpia. Miró en un reloj que estaba colgado sobre la pared y casi se muere de un infarto cuando ve la hora.

¡Son las 7:55! Mi mochila...mi mochila...¡Arrrggg¿dónde está mi mochila- dijo mirando para todos lados.

- Aquí, toma ... si era vívora te picaba...- y le dio una mochila negra que estaba apoyada sobre una de las banquetas altas del desayunador.

¡Muchas gracias, por eso te quiero tanto- y abrazó fuerte a su madre.

- Yo también hija, pero no creo que quieras llegar tarde a clases, recuerda que tienen que pasar por la casa de Megumi-chan

-Sí, adiós- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Corrió hasta un puerta y antes de abrirla se paró en seco, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su pequeño hermano.

¡ Enano de mier...- Y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

¡ Oye busu qué bicho te picó ahora- dijo frotándose la cabeza.

- Por decir que tengo rabia, ahora sí, adiós...

Afuera una linda camioneta negra familiar ultimo modelo la esperaba, Kaoru se acercó y la puerta que corresponde al acompañante se abrió.

- Vamos hija, que es tarde- Un hombre de cabello castaño le sonreía, ella subió, y el auto arrancó. Mientras viajaba no podía hacer más que mirar por la ventanilla, sus pensamientos no abandonaban el sueño que había tenido, siempre soñaba con lo mismo. Lo que más le extrañaba era ese hombre "Kenshin"él siempre aparecía, no importaba el sueño que fuera. Aquél hombre de ojos azul profundos que siempre parecían observarla. Se estremecía al pensar eso, pero no se estremecía de miedo, más bien era como si todo su cuerpo reaccionara ante esa mirada, pero claro, era sólo un sueño.

El padre de Kaoru notó que su hija estaba muy callada, así que trató de sacarle algún tema de conversación.

¿Y qué tal la escuela?

- Ehh... creo que bien...

- Crees, Por qué crees?

-Jajajajaja, nunca sabes si está bien o mal... Yo creo que bien...

La casa de Megumi no estaba muy lejos de la de Kaoru. Su amiga vivía en un templo en la cuidad de Tokio, hacía un año exactamente que la había conocido, la familia de Kaoru se había mudado a Tokio en ese tiempo y ella había ido a la misma preparatoria que Megumi. Allí se conocieron y desde ese momento se hicieron muy buenas amigas, es más tenía la impresión de conocerla desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso era imposible. Kaoru había vivido en Sapporo toda su vida (hasta que lógicamente se mudó) y Megumi nunca había salido de Tokio. Igualmente no se hizo mucho problema, le solía suceder eso de creer conocer gente que nunca había visto. Lo mismo le había sucedido con Sanosuke, el mejor amigo de ambas chicas, le parecía conocerlo pero también era imposible, Sanosuke había vivido en Osaka y se cambió el mismo día que Kaoru a la preparatoria de Megumi, con la diferencia que iba un año avanzado. Los tres siempre iban juntos a todos lados, y aunque su amiga lo negara, estaba segura de que Megumi estaba enamorada de Sanosuke y que él compartía los mismos sentimientos que su amiga, aunque tuviera novia.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del templo Megumi los estaba esperando, tenía puesto el mismo uniforme que Kaoru, pero se notaba que estaba más desarrollada que ella, indudablemente le quedaba mejor, aparte la larga y sedosa cabellera de Megumi no tenía contrincante. El padre de Kaoru frenó y Megumi se sentó en el asiento trasero.

- Hola Kaoru, buenos días Kamiya-san.

- Hola Megumi.

- Buenos días igualmente Megumi, disculpa la tardanza pero Kaoru otra vez se levantó tarde u.

- No hay problema, es improbable que Kaoru esté lista a tiempo...

- Bueno ya... Por cierto dime Megumi, Sanosuke dijo que ibamos a tener un compañero nuevo es cierto?

- Por lo que tengo entendido sí, un buen amigo de Sanosuke entrará pero no en nuestro curso, en el de él o algo así me dijo...

- Ahhhh... estos últimos días has estado mucho tiempo a solas con Sanosuke- Le dijo Kaoru con picardía y en voz baja para que el padre no las escuche¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

- NO! Qué cosas dices... Es sólo que ha estado solo y ese Tori-atama estúpido no tuvo mejor idea que venir a molestar la tranquilidad de mi hogar

- Seh... Ustedes siempre se pelean pero cuando alguno anda con novio/a nuevo/a los celos los matan

¡No, por dios! Jamás caeré tan bajo... Es lógico que él pueda llegar a estar hechizado bajo mis encantos, pero yo... nunca!

¡Bueno chicas que les vaya bien!

¿Ya llegamos?

- sí

- bueno, chau papi gracias

- Adiós Kamiya-san.

- Adió niñas cuídense...

Ambas bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron hacia la escuela. Cuando ingresaron subieron derechito a su salón sin detenerse en ningún lado. Por suerte era tarde pero el profesor no había llegado.

Kaoru se sentó en su habitual asiento del lado de la ventana, Megumi dejó caer su bolso a la derecha de Kaoru y justo en ese instante llegó el profesor.

¡De pie!

¡Buenos días chicos!

¡Buenos días profesor!

¡Tomen asiento!

-Hoy les quería comentar acerca de un nuevo proyecto de teatro...

¡Pss¡Kaoru- le dijo Megumi susurrando

¿Qué sucede Megumi- le contestó en el mismo tono y acercando la cabeza a su amiga.

- Nada, es sólo que esto me aburre mucho...

- jejjejeje, a mí también

- Crees que será apuesto?

- Quién?

- ay! El amigo de Sanosuke

- No lo sé- susurró con una gota en la cabeza- ojalá...

-

Lamentablemente las clases siguieron su curso, las chicas ya estaban aburridísimas pero dentro de todo este profesor trataba de hacer de la materia (Lenguajes artísticos) lo mejor posible. Pasaron unas horas hasta que el timbre del receso sonó.

¡awww, qué suerte que sonó, creo que me iba a morir- dijo Megumi estirándose en su silla, de repente vio como su amiga sacaba unos libros de su mochila y pensó algo que la preocupó¡Vamos a comer¡Dale, así nos presentan con el amigo del Tori-atama!

- Lo siento Meg, pero tendrás que ir sola, quiero aprovechar el tiempo del receso para estudiar un poco para los exámenes de la semana que viene.

¡¿Exámenes¡Jjajajajajaa! Kao no me hagas reir, todavía falta mucho... Toda una semana...

- Sí, lo sé, pero quiero tener buenas calificaciones para cerrar el año

- jejejejeje, en fin... Como quiera, pero si es lindo después no me vengas con llantos, yo lo vi primero.

- jeje, está bien...- Y Megumi salío del salón. Kaoru la observó irse-_" Realmente si es apuesto no me importa, para mi sólo existen esos ojos azules" _- pensó y mirando sus libros emprendió camino a la bibioteca.

-

El receso terminó y todos vovieron a sus salones. Cuando Megumi llegó al salón buscó a Kaoru para contarle del nuevo chico pero no encontró a su amiga por ningún lado.

-"_¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora?" _

La profesora entró y Kaoru todavía no había llegado, esto le preocupó un poco a Megumi, hacían varias clases que su amiga tenía ese extraño comportamiento y temía que le estuviera ocultando algo importante.

Las horas pasaron, Megumi miró su reloj, Kaoru todavía no llegaba, sólo faltaban 20 minutos para que el timbre de salida tocara y en ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta del salón.

- Pase.

- Permiso profesora, lo siento mucho pero...- Kaoru estaba cargando con más libros que los que se había llevado.

- Si, no hay problema, ya fui notificada... Pero no quiero que por eso se retrase en la materia...- le dijo amablemente la profesora.

- Sí, muchísimas gracias- y se dirigió como un rayo a su asiento, todos la miraban y eso provocó que su cara se enrojeciera demasiado.

¡Kaoru¿Dónde , por el amor de Dios, te habías metido- Le preguntó Megumi acercando su cabeza a Kaoru y susurrando.¡Te busqué como loca!

-Gomen ne Megumi, pero tenía unas cositas que hacer...

¿¡Cositas¡¿Te parece "cositas" desaparecer casi toda la segunda mitad de clases!

- No te preocupes, tengo permiso

- Ufff! No tienes remedio, al menos me dirás qué fue lo que tenías que hacer- pero miró la expresión de Kaoru y supo que no se lo iba a decir- No me lo dirás...

- En realidad... no es que no quiera... es más bien que no puedo...

- Te voy a ser sincera, a veces no sé por qué soy tu amiga, siempre me ocultas cosas... pero bueno si fuera algo sumamente importante me lo dirás no?

- No te preocupes Meg, si es algo "sumamente importante"- e imitó el tono de su amiga.- te lo diré.- Y le sonrió.

- Mejor así...- Y también sonrió- Ah! Por cierto el amigo de Sanosuke...

**RIINNNNNGGGGG! **

- El timbre...

- Bueno chicos, para la próxima clase quiero que hagan de tarea los ejercicios de las páginas 201, 202 y 203. No se quejen son poquitas páginas, no puedo darles más porque tienen que hacer el trabajo práctico. No se olviden que la fecha de entrega es en una semana...

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, el problema en sí era que la realidad mostraba otras cosas. Esa profesora siempre decía "Son poquitas páginas, ejercicio re-fáciles" y era cierto, poquitas páginas eran, pero cada página tenía como 20 ejercicios y muy lejos de ser "re-fáciles".

Kaoru se levantó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, Megumi había guardado todo rapidísimo, estaba un tanto furiosa, parecía a propósito pero cada vez que le iba hablar a su amiga del nuevo chico, algo la interrumpía. Así que se acercó a Kaoru, ahora sí que ningún profesor ni nada la iba a interrumpir, se paró en frente y cuando estaba abriendo la boca para hablarle alguien súbitamente la interrumpe dejándola con la boca abierta y sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

¡Kaoru¡Disculpa pero te puedo pedir un favor- Megumi giró la cabeza y al lado de ellas estaba una chica con una trenza larga hasta la cintura.

- Sí¿qué sucede Misao?

- Bueno... es que tu verás... tú sabes que yo... y que Aoshi-sama... bueno el va dos cursos más que nosotras y no tiene mucho tiempo...y...bueno por esas casualidades de la vida hoy me invitó a tomar un helado...y bueno... yo quería saber si...

¡Aoshi te invitó- preguntó sorprendida Megumi interrumpiéndola. No podía creerlo, Aoshi era un chico muy apuesto, todas las chicas lo buscaban, pero él ni caso les hacía, era muy frío, pero al parecer Misao era la única que podía robarle una sonrisa o un intento de esta.

- Sí- dijo Misao avergonzada- Bueno, Kao, la cuestión es que hoy me tocaba limpiar el salón y quería saber si me podías reemplazar?

Kaotu la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en realidad estaba muy cansada, pero sabía lo mucho que significaba para Misao esta salida, quizá única- Esta bien...- dijo resoplando- pero me debes una, no lo olvides...

¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS- Le dijo eufóricamente mientras la abrazaba¡Eres de lo mejor!... Bueno me voy así no lo hago esperar...Bye!

- Bye- dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo mientras Misao se iba corriendo. Megumi miró a su amiga con pena y ésta hizo lo mismo.

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que contarte más tarde...

- Gomen ne, Meg-chan, si quieres te llamo cuando llego...

- Sí, está bien- Le dijo sonriendo, se dio media y se encaminó hacia la puerta, allí se detuvo y miró a Kaoru que la estaba observando- No te olvides...

- No, es una promesa

- Cuídate al volver

-Lo mismo digo

-Adiós...

-Adiós...- Y con la última sonrisa Megumi despareció de la entrada. Kaoru pudo notar la decepción en la voz de su amiga, pobre, le debía mucho a ella, todos estos días, sin querer, la había estado dejando de lado. – Mejor me apuro- le echó un vistazo al salón, y una gota de sudor rodó en su cabeza. El salón estaba todo desordenado, iba a estar horas ordenándolo, así que puso rápido manos a la obra.

-

Estaba caminando apresuradamente por la calle, ya era de noche y era peligroso que una chica de su edad anduviera sola. No podía creerlo, pero estuvo 2 horas ordenando ese maldito salón. Misao no se lo había dicho pero además de ordenar había que llevar un gran pilón de hojas a la administración para que le sacaran fotocopias y encima tuvo que esperar a que lo hicieran. Estaba asegurado, Misao le debía una bastante grande.

Un terrible trueno interrumpió el silencio de la noche, y en un segundo; una, dos y miles y miles de gotas caían encima de ella. Una cortina de agua parecida a la ducha la estaba empapando, justo pasaba por un parque, si lo cruzaba ahorraría varias cuadras de camino, pero dudaba si debía hacerlo, porque era un tanto peligroso que lo hiciera.

Siguió caminando por la vereda del frente y estaba a punto de dejar atrás el parque, era ahora o nunca, miró a ambos lados de la calle y comenzó a correr, cruzando el parque en diagonal. La lluvia no cesaba, pero de ese modo (no seguro) evitaría al menos pescar un resfriado.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final del parque cuando de repente pisó una baldosa floja y cayó al suelo, embarrándose con la mugre del piso. Era increíble, pero definitivamente ese no era su día, se levantó un poco y se sentó frotándose la cintura, tremendo golpe se había dado. Se estaba por levantar para seguir con su camino cuando alguien súbitamente se le para en frente. Kaoru levantó un poco la mano para ver de quién se trataba y cuando miró sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir del miedo. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ella, pero un robusto hombre de 1,90 mas o menos la estaba mirando con una asquerosa expresión.

Intentó levantarse y salir corriendo pero el piso estaba demasiado resbaloso, el hombre la tomó por la cintura y la aventó contra un árbol cercano haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del golpe que el hombre se le acercó y se le apoyó encima. Era repugnante, pensó que se iba a morir, quiso gritar pero el individuo le tapó la boca con una mano, ya estaba, era el final. Nadie con esa lluvia la vería, era de noche y por más que gritara de todos modos nadie acudiría. El hombre comenzó a subir su mano libre por la pierna, Kaoru tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pensaba que si el chico de su sueño estuviera vivo, si existieraél la ayudaríaél había prometido protegerla ¿Dónde estaba ahora que lo necesitaba¿Dónde...?

Y repentinamente el hombre que dejó de sujetarla y cayó a piso de costado, como salido de la nada un chico apareció en el lugar del hombre. Kaoru no podía ver bien, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y la lluvia no había cesado en ningún momento. Instantáneamente sintió una cálida mano tomando la suya y el chico comenzó a correr llevándose consigo a Kaoru.

El chico corría muy rápido, ella apenas lo podía seguir, si no fuera porque él la llevaba nunca lo hubiera alcanzado. Cruzaron rápidamente lo que quedaba del parque y el shico se detuvo en un edificio que estaba en la calle del frente. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió una gran puerta de vidrio, dejó que Kaoru pasara y él pasó tras ella.

-

Ahora había luz, mucha luz, Kaoru lo pudo ver bien, estaba apoyado en la puerta de vidrio, comenzó de abajo para arriba. El chico tenía unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, unas bermudas camel con bolsillos a los costados, tenía una remera blanca con una inscripción o eso parecía porque ahora estaba transparente y la tenía pegada al cuerpo. Para sorpresa de ella en su mano derecha tenía un shinai, con eso le debió pegar al hombre supuso. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y respiraba profundamente, cansado, era pelirrojo y tenía el pelo corto.

El chico comenzó a levantar la cabeza lentamente, entonces ahí lo pudo ver. Él la miró con una sonrisa, sus ojos... eran sus ojos... azules... eran los ojos azul profundo de sus sueños. Kaoru no daba crédito a lo que veía, no podía creerlo, era simplemente imposible. El silencio se profundizó, ella no podía hablar, estaba anonadada...

¿Te encuentras bien- De repente habló.

- sí, mu...muchas gracias...

- Me alegro muchísimo, entonces llegué a tiempo...

Kaoru le asintió con la cabeza, tenía una voz que le resultaba familiar...

¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru...- El chico le sonrió...- tu nombre?

- Yo soy Himura Kenshin, mucho gusto...

Kaoru abrió bien grandes los ojos, su nombre le sonaba. No recordaba dónde pero lo había escuchado anteriormente.

-"Ken...shin..."

-

N/A: Hola! Jejejeje otra vez yo con un nuevo fic . Espero que les guste la idea tanto como a mí. El cap. No me quedó como yo quería pero bueno, se le acerca algo...

Quería aclarar que este fic se va a tratar de los recuerdos que tiene Kaoru de su vida anterior, pero en sí es un universo alterno que transcurre en la actualidad. Megumi y Kaoru /y tb Misao/ (pobre casi me la olvido 0o) tienen 16 años. Sanosuke y Kenshin 17 y Aoshi tb tiene 17 pero va a un curso avanzado por su extrema inteligencia .

Todavía no aparecieron muchos personajes que sí van a estar, uno de ellos es...TATAAAAAN! no se los voy a decir...jejeje... tienen que seguir leyendo :p (muchos tomates son arrojados a la autora)

Sou-kun: Eso te pasa por charlatana... Mejor me despido por ella, está al punto del colapso mental. Seguro quiere que les diga que los espera en el prox. Cap. Y que no se olviden de dejar reviews.

Con la sonrisa más adorable del mundo se despide...

Atte.Sou-kun

(de repente se escucha un terrible golpe, Soou-kun cae al suelo en brazos de AsUk4!)

AsUk4: eso le pasa por robarse mi saludo... no importa ahora yo te cuido...(escenas censuradas)

Atte.AsUk4!


	2. La rueda del destino

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

_**Capítulo 2: "La rueda del destino"**_

Kaoru no estaba segura de lo que veía, no sabía si era un sueño o la realidad. Kenshin la observaba tranquilamente aún apoyado sobre la puerta de vidrio. Ella había quedado sumida en pensamientos, absorta completamente del contexto.

¿Realmente era él¿Acaso sus deseos se habían vuelto realidad? No, eso era imposible ¿Sería sólo casualidad? Tampoco, ella no creía en las casualidades, todo acto tenía una consecuencia. Pero, en este caso ¿Cómo explicaría la presencia del pelirrojo frente a sus ojos?

De repente algo volvió a traerla a la realidad. El frío, eso era lo único que la mantenía conectada con el mundo, sintió como su cuerpo tiritaba; su mentón, sus piernas, sus brazos y manos. Kenshin notó esto, él también tenía mucho frío. El silencio todavía era el protagonista de esta escena. Con un suave movimiento se separó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Kaoru. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, todavía estaba asustada. Pero Kenshin la pasó de largo. Kaoru se giró para ver a dónde se dirigía su "salvador", detrás de ella estaba el ascensor y las escaleras. Kenshin se paró frente a la segunda y se volteó a ver a la chica.

- Subamos para que te puedas secar- le dijo apaciblemente y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Kaoru lo siguió. Él iba un par de escalones más arriba, ella sólo lo miraba mientras avanzaba con inseguridad con una mano sobre el pasamano.

Estaba en duda, su parte racional le decía que tenía que irse, no era correcto ir sola a la casa de alguien que había conocido 5 minutos antes en medio de una situación poco cristiana. Pero por otra parte, algo le decía que estaba bien, se sentía segura cerca de este chico, después de todo él la había protegido.

Llegaron hasta el primer piso y allí Kenshin volvió a tomar sus llaves, se paró frente a una puerta gris que tenía un cartel que decía "1º A. HIMURA". Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo, Kaoru comprendió que ella debía pasar primero. Así lo hizo y tras ella entró él cerrando la puerta con llave.

Ahora estaban en un pequeño hall delante de ellos había un pasillo oscuro, Kenshin se sacó las zapatillas y caminó derecho por el pasillo. En medio del silencio se escuchó el sonido de una llave de luz e inmediatamente todo quedó iluminado demostrando que el pasillo no era más que una entrada hacia un gran living.

- Pasa por favor- Kaoru se había quedado parada en el hall, torpemente se quitó los zapatos y pudo sentir el frío piso. Caminó con cierta vergüenza hasta el living y enseguida sintió algo mullido en sus pies, algo que le daba más calor. Miró hacia abajo y notó la alfombra, una alfombra toda manchada por el agua, no servía de nada quitarse los zapatos si las medias estaban iguales de mojadas que estos. Kenshin pareció advertir la preocupación de Kaoru.

- No te preocupes, es agua después se seca. Espérame aquí un segundo, ya vuelvo- dijo entrando en otra puerta que estaba a la derecha de ellos. Kaoru se quedó sola y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba parada en medio de un modesto living, muy bien decorado. Sobre una mesita de mármol había muchos portarretratos, no se detuvo a observar las fotos, algo más había captado su atención.

Sobre una pared había un gran espejo que ocupaba una buena parte de la misma, se miró a sí misma. Estaba completamente mojada, tenía varios mechones de cabello que chorreaban agua pegados en la cara. Las gotas recorrían las facciones de su rostro y se confundían con algunas lágrimas furtivas que todavía no se habían secado.

No era un sueño, podía sentir como las gotas acariciaban sus manos para terminar en la yema de los dedos y finalmente caer en la alfombra. No, no lo era. Por esta vez no soñaba. Tratando de comprender la nueva situación de la cual formaba parte se encontró en el espejo con otros ojos azules, la miraban. Se concentró tanto en su propia mirada que le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Se dejó de mirar, pero el dolor no se iba, era cada vez más y más agudo. Queriendo recuperarse se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se le estaba nublando la vista. Estaba completamente aturdida.

Escuchaba miles de voces a su alrededor, la llamaban, le hablaban, le decían cosas que no llegaba a entender. Retrocedió unos pasos, y debido a su confusión no pudo notar el sillón que estaba detrás de ella y se tropezó.

Justo en ese instante llegó Kenshin sin el shinai y con un par de toallas en la mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces las tiró al piso y fue a ver qué era lo que le sucedía a Kaoru.

_-"...a...nu...va...y…..ec…"-_ "_No lo entiendo... ya basta... por favor..." _– Las voces se confundían, estaban dentro de su cabeza, no se iban, no la dejaban en paz.

Lentamente comenzó a sentir cierto calor, provenía de su brazo, era muy confortante. Poco a poco las voces se fueron esfumando junto con el dolor, temerosamente comenzó a abrir los ojos de par en par, la nebulosa había desaparecido.

Una vez que los tuvo abiertos no supo si hubiera sido mejor haberlos mantenido cerrados.

Kenshin con un brazo le sostenía el cuerpo y con el otro la muñeca, la única parte de ella que estaba reposada en el piso eran sus piernas. Pero lo que verdaderamente la inquietó eran los ojos azules profundos que la miraban con preocupación. Esos ojos nuevamente aparecían para inquietarla.

Sus rostros estaban muy cercanos, quiso desviar la mirada del chico que por alguna causa la ponía nerviosa y cuando corrió la vista pudo notar una casi invisible y pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Era extraña, tenía forma de cruz. Ella había visto algo parecido ¿Pero dónde¿Dónde era?

Intentando recodar se dio cuanta de la respiración de Kenshin en su cachete, que por la acción del agua parecía tener el sentido del tacto más agudizado. Eso la puso todavía más nerviosa, no sabía ya cuanto tiempo había estado así. Tal vez eran segundos, pero le pareció una eternidad y a pesar de su nerviosismo, se sentía a gusto en esos brazos, y esa era probablemente la causa por la cual no se había separado de él.

Por otra parte, Kenshin también estaba confundido, no tenía idea de lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía. Esa chica... por algún motivo tenía la necesidad de protegerla, de estar a su lado para que nada malo le pasara...

De repente el sonido de la puerta hizo que salir a los chicos de su universo aparte.

¡Ay que lluvia¡Mira la hora que es!

- Misanagi onee-san...

¡Una hora estuve varada en el centro con todo el tráfi...co...- La chica se quedó callada cuando vio la inusual escena que se estaba dando en el living de, aparentemente, su casa. Enseguida Kenshin y Kaoru se separaron y se pusieron de pie. Kaoru miró a la chica, era mucho más grande que ellos, debería tener unos veintipico. Su pelo era castaño claro con tonos rojizos y lo tenía atado con una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran medio atigrados y tenía puesto un traje de oficina amarillo.

¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí- dijo mirando la alfombra. Kenshin se puso un poco nervioso, pero calmadamente habló.

- E...ella es Kaoru una compañera de escuela- Kaoru y Misanagi lo miraron. Kaoru sobretodo porque se sorprendió de que Kenshin mintiera, pero supuso que estaba bien ya que no debía querer explicarle a su hermana la horrible situación en la que se conocieron- Nos volvíamos y comenzó a llover muy fuerte así que la invité a pasar hasta que la lluvia cesara...

- Ah...-dijo muy poco creída¿Son compañeros de curso- Le preguntó a Kaoru. Ella estaba a punto de decir que sí, no iba a arruinar la cubierta de Kenshin, pero él habló antes dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

- No, ella va a un curso inferior...- Kenshin había vuelto a mentir, Kaoru estaba sorprendida.

- Mmmmhhh, bueno- le contestó sonriendo. Se acercó hasta Kaoru y le dio la mano- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Misanagi, soy la hermana mayor de Kenshin.

- Mumumucho gustttto...

- Bueno, discúlpenme pero debo ir a quitarme esta horrible ropa- Y salió por la puerta por donde Kenshin se había ido a buscar las toallas. Kenshin soltó un largo y gran suspiro, miró a Kaoru sonriendo y ella sólo lo miró.

- Quiero irme a mi casa...¿Me prestas el teléfono-

- Sí, claro está allí- Y le señaló un mueble que tenía un teléfono / fax. Kaoru se acercó y marcó un número de teléfono

-Hola papá...-Tras la pequeña conversación con su padre, ya que tuvo que explicarle donde se había metido (y no dudó en utilizar la misma mentira que Kenshin), ambos chicos se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se volvió a hablar hasta que el padre de Kaoru llegó y ella se fue saludando con un entrecortado "adiós".

El viaje de vuelta no duró mucho, vivía muy cerca de Kenshin, quizá lo demasiado como para preguntarse por qué nunca lo había visto.

Una vez en su casa, lo primero que hizo fue correr a tomarse un buen baño y después de haber estado allí casi media hora salió y fue derecho a su habitación.

Todavía estaba con la toalla puesta, se la quitó para secarse y cuando se la pasó por la espalda sintió una fuerte punzada en la cintura. Se acercó hasta su placard y abrió una de las puertas donde había un espejo. Se giró y vio un gran moretón, trató de recordar con que se lo podía haber hecho y a su mente vino una imagen. La de ella siendo empujada contra el árbol. Tocó con sus manos suavemente el moretón y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo, abrazando la toalla, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas...

-

**TITITITI TITITITI ITITTITI TITITITI TITITTI**

El despertador comenzó a sonar pero esta vez nadie lo rompió. Kaoru estaba sorpresivamente despierta. Giró su cabeza y apagó ese intermitente sonido. No había podido dormir en casi toda la noche, si durmió 2 horas había sido demasiado. No podía dejar de pensar en la horrible situación por la que tuvo que pasar el día anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en el chico, Kenshin, que la había salvado. No podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos y en lo mucho que se parecían con el hombre de sus sueños.

Se levantó y se comenzó a vestir para el colegio, por un lado estaba muy feliz de haber conocido a alguien tan especial que le recordara a "esa" persona, pero por el otro estaba triste porque sabía que no lo iba a volver a ver.

Bajó para tomar el desayuno y cuando llegó a la cocina el lugar entero quedó sumido en silencio. Ella se quedó parada en la escalera mirándolos un poco molesta.

¡Kaoru que temprano que te levantaste- Le dijo el padre saliendo por completo de su compenetrada lectura del diario.

- Tal vez sólo se volvió normal...

¡Yahiko-chan no hables así de tu hermana- lo reprendió la madre acercándose hasta Kaoru.

¡No me digan chan!

¿Kaoru-chan te sientes bien- Preguntó la madre poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la chica.

- Hai, hai...- dijo Kaoru caminando hacia la mesa.

¿Entonces busu?

- No me digas busu "Yahiko-chan"

- grrrrrrrr...busu...

- Bueno basta de peleas...

Kaoru terminó de comer el desayuno muy rápido y se levantó de la mesa.

- Me voy

¿Caminando¿No quieres que te lleve?

- No, gracias... pero hoy hace un lindo día- dijo sonriendo.

¿Segura? No te olvides que tienes que viajar bastante...

- Sí, estoy segura- _"Necesito tomar algo de aire"-_ Además hoy no tengo que pasar por Megumi... así que adiós...

Salió de la cocina hasta el living y tomó su mochila que estaba en el perchero. La verdad era que quería pasar por la casa de Kenshin, si tenía suerte lo veía.

_- "Hola"_

_- "Hola Kaoru ¿Cómo estás?"_

_- "Muy bien gracias, tú?"_

_- "Muy bien, con muchas ganas de verte"_

_- "¿A mí?"_

_- "Sí, desde que te fuiste de mi casa no hice otra cosa más que pensar en ti"_

-...ay que cosas pienso... si me lo llego a cruzar dudo mucho que me diga eso...- Dijo resoplando. Una de las manías de Kaoru era imaginarse las posibles situaciones que podría llegar a tener con las personas, pero obviamente eran cosas que sólo en su mente pasaban.

Dio vuelta la esquina y por fin llegó a la cuadra donde vivía Kenshin, del en frente estaba el parque lleno de gente y nenes que iban al jardín de infantes. Se sorprendió que un lugar tan lleno de vida durante el día fuera tan horrible durante la noche.

Pensó que sería mejor si cruzaba de vereda y seguía por el parque, así no se vería tan obvia. Miró bien al edificio a ver si veía algo pero no había nada.

De repente divisa una figura saliendo de la puerta de vidrio, seguro que era él. Se acomodó un poco el pelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente haciéndose la indiferente. Caminó un poco más pero no obtuvo respuesta, nadie la llamaba. Tal vez él no la había visto. Ya no se podía contener más y venciendo su pobre fuerza de voluntad se giró y lo que vio casi la pone pies para arriba.

No era Kenshin ni nada que se le pareciera, era solamente el portero que limpiaba el pórtico. Se quedó observando un segundo más el edificio y con un gran suspiro continuó su marcha hacia la escuela.

- Tonta Kaoru... no sé por qué creíste que lo ibas a ver...- Se dijo calzándose la mochila y justo cuando desaparecía entre la gente la puerta del edificio se volvió a abrir.

- Ohio gozaimasu Kusanagi-san- dijo Kenshin sonriendo

- Ohio gozaimasu Kenshin-kun, Bonito día no- Le contestó el hombre parando de barrer y mirando al cielo.

- Hai nn

¿Ya te vas para la escuela?

- sí, así que me despido, que tenga un buen día

- Tú también- El hombre le sonrió y Kenshin saludando con la mano se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-

Kaoru había llegado por fin al salón, dio una mirada rápida, Megumi no había llegado. No sabía si debía contarle lo que le había sucedido ayer, le daba algo de vergüenza, quizá con el tiempo. Estaba depositando su mochila en el gancho del banco cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

En la puerta estaba Megumi, Kaoru no la podía ver pero sabía que era ella, en ese momento recordó algo que la hizo asustar más. Ayer había prometido llamarla cuando llegara así hablaban del nuevo alumno pero con todo el problema que había tenido lo había olvidado por completo.

- Bu...bu...bu...buenos días Meg...

¡Hum! Buenos días...- Le dijo Megumi sentándose en el banco.

¿Cómo estás- dijo un poco más nerviosa pero Megumi sólo la miró arqueando una ceja.

- Estoy esperando...

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

- Muy bien, esta vez fueron diez ¡La próxima van a ser 20!

- No me tortures más...

- Espero que tenga una buena excusa Kaoru Kamiya.

- Créeme que es buena...o mala... es decir es buena pero la causa es mala, aunque eso la convierte en mala, entonces es mala pero la excusa es buena –Megumi volvió a mirarla arqueando una ceja, Kaoru ya no sabía lo que decía. ¿Le diría la verdad? En realidad le debía una buena explicación a su amiga pero...

- Bueno basta, ya est� olvídalo... es muy temprano para mi pobre cerebro... Pero escúchame bien, en el receso vienes conmigo sí o sí¿Capische?

- Sí, muchas gracias...

- En fin- dijo sacando muchas hojas¿Hiciste la tarea?

- Ta-re-a- preguntó asustada. Ahora lo recordaba, le habían dado un montón de ejercicios para el día de hoy y no había hecho ninguno, como si eso fuera poco era una materia que le costaba bastante. El día de hoy iba a ser muy largo...

-

**RIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!**

¡Al fin! Las clases me van a terminar matando- Dijo Megumi cuando la profesora se fue.

¿Y a mí? La profesora me dio 40 ejercicios más...- comentó tirándose sobre el banco- buaaaaaa... que vida más injusta...

- Bueno, Kaoru llegó la hora... VAMOS- dijo mientras se acomodaba la pollera.

- aunque no tengo mucho tiempo...lo prometido es deuda...

- Seguro te agradará...

¿Qué tal es- Le preguntó Kaoru tratando de parecer algo interesada, Megumi todos los días anteriores y el posterior de conocer al amigo de Sanosuke, había estado muy emocionada.

- Ya verás...- le contestó con cierta picardía en el rostro. Kaoru sabía lo que eso significaba así que rió un poco.- Vamos, rápido- y le tomó la mano y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos sin importarle chocarse con los demás alumnos. Al final de un gran corredor se detuvo en un salón y asomó la cabeza.

¿Dónde se metió ese Tori-atama estúpido?

¿No est�?

- Arggggg, ya va a ver... vamos a la cafetería, quizás está comiendo...- y como un rayo volvió a llevar a Kaoru hasta la mitad del corredor donde se encontraban las escaleras. Megumi iba tan rápido que bajaba de a dos escalones. Kaoru ya quería que este viaje terminara, porque no sólo que debieron tirar al piso a media escuela sino que le dolían los pies de la cantidad de golpes que se había dado en la escalera.

Al fin llegaron a la cafetería que por cierto estaba llena. Megumi se paró en la puerta y alzó la cabeza buscando a su amigo, pero no lo encontraban.

- Mirá allí está Misao- dijo Kaoru señalando una mesa donde estaba Misao con otras chicas.- Preguntémosle si lo vio- le aconsejó a Megumi que maldecía por lo bajo.

- Está bien...

- Misao...Misao- gritó Kaoru acercándose a la mesa y salundando con la mano.

- ah! Hola Kaoru... por fin puedo hablar con la salvadora de la historia- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Salvadora?

- Sí! Si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda nunca hubiera salido con Aoshi

- ah, y cómo te fue?

- Pues verás... estábamos...

¡Ejem- tosió muy fingidamente Megumi que preveía que la charla sería durardera.- Lo siento Misao, pero otro día nos cuentas a la dos, ahora estamos apuradas...

- Sí, es cierto ¿No has visto a Sanosuke?

-...- Misao miró a Kaoru con una gota de sudor señalando con la mano un almuerzo todo comido, a Kaoru y Megumi también se les sumó una gota de sudor.

¿Para dónde fue?

- Para el patio, estaba con...

- Gracias- dijo bruscamente Megumi llevándose a Kaoru nuevamente hacia el patio externo.

- No corras tan rápido Meg... el piso está mojado, nos vamos a caer...- pero Megumi ni caso le hacía, sólo miraba para todos lados. Kaoru estaba previniendo un final triste, cercano y doloroso para ambas.

Estaban dándole la vuelta a unas de la esquinas del edificio cuando alguien que venía del otro lado se les cruza sin darle tiempo a frenar.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!

-Fíjate por donde caminas...- dijo despectivamente Megumi sin mirar a la persona que tenía debajo.

- Fijate vos Kitsune tonta

¿Qué¡Tarado te estuve buscando por todos lados!

- Que linda manera de recibirme, hola para vos también... ¡Hola Kaoru- dijo asomándose por el costado del cuerpo de Megumi.

- Hola sano- Le contestó con una sonrisa Kaoru que se había quedado del otro lado de la esquina sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más del otro lado.

- Bueno Kitsune, te levantás o te levanto yo. Elegí.

¡Argggg- gruño Megumi levantándose de encima de Sanosuke.- ... En fin, no te vinimos a ver a ti sino a ...- pero una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro cuando vio a alguien del otro lado de la esquina- Hola, no te había visto...

- Hola Megumi- de repente Kaoru pareció escuchar una voz que se le hacía conocida, se acercó un poco hasta el otro lado pero Sanosuke de le puso en frente.

- Bueno Kaoru ahora sí te presento a mi mejor amigo...- Kaoru lo corrió la vista antes de que Sano terminara y súbitamente sintió como litros y litros de sangre hirviente se le subían a la cabeza. Se quedó completamente pasmada y de su boca salieron dos sílabas.

¡Kenshin- Kenshin que también se había sorprendido mucho, la miró y sólo pudo pronunciar otras dos sílabas.

¡Kaoru!

¿Qué, ya se conocían- dijeron al mismo tiempo e igual de extrañados Megumi y Sanosuke. Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron mirando ignorando por completo la pregunta de sus amigos, realmente no lo podían creer ¿Acaso sería una jugada del destino?

¡Hola, tierra llamando a Kenshin y Kaoru- dijo Megumi mirando a los chicos. Este llamado trajo de vuelta consigo a Kaoru que la miró directamente a los ojos con a boca abierta.

¡Tanuki¿Ya se conocían?

- Este... bueno...- Kaoru miró a Kenshin otra vez, si decía que sí tendría que contar lo de anoche y si decía que no, no le iban a creer.- algo por el estilo...- Insatisfechos con la respuesta de Kaoru, Sanosuke y Megumi giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia Kenshin. El seguía sorprendido, pero algo en la cara de Kaoru le dijo que debía permanecer en silencio, así que puso su usual cara de qué está pasando y contestó con su habitual.

¿Oro- a Megumi y Sanosuke les rodó una gota de sudor, comprendiendo que no iban a saber nunca la respuesta.

- No tienen caso... ninguno de los dos...- dijo Sanosuke rascándose la cabeza.- Mejor vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre...- y la panza le comenzó a hacer ruido.

¿Hambre? La vimos a Misao... Sabemos que te comiste su almuerzo...- le regañó Megumi.

¿La comadreja? NAH! Eso sólo fue un pequeño aperitivo...

- A veces me pregunto a donde irá toda esa comida, pero después me doy cuenta..."mucha carne poco sesos"...

¿Qué querés decir con eso?

¡Creo que fue bien explícita!

¡Yo sí tengo cerebro y mucho más que vos para que sepas!

- seh... demuéstralo

¿Cómo?

¿Ves? No tienes...

- que sí

- que no

- que sí

- que no...

Mientras Sanosuke y Megumi peleaban, Kenshin y Kaoru seguían mirándose sin poder creerlo haciendo caso omiso de la pelea a muerte que se daba detrás de ellos.

Kaoru sabía que debía estar completamente roja y no sabía como ocultar su cara. Sin embargo se quedó pensando unos momentos, tenía muchas ganas de verlo y bueno, ahora lo vería todos los días, estaba muy feliz. Quería decir las palabras correctas para no parecer una tonta, pero todo lo que había "ensayado" se había borrado por completo de su mente. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a asaltarla, preguntas que ya se había formulado pero la respuesta era inexistente. Tal vez esta sería la oportunidad.

- Ayer... me di cuenta de que no te agradecí por haberme ayudado...Domo arigatô gozaimashita...

- Do Itashimashite- le contestó Kenshin con una sonrisa.¿Te encuentras mejor?

- sí, por suerte no pasó a mayores.

- Me alegro- Dicho esto el silencio volvió, es decir, el silencio entre ellos dos, porque Megumi y Sanosuke estaban gritando mucho.

- Pu...puedo hacerte una pregunta...- Dijo de repente Kaoru sorprendiendo un poco a Kenshin.

- claro

¿Cómo sabías lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento- Kenshin al escuchar esta pregunta se puso a pensar como si cuidara cada palabra que iba a decir, hasta que al final un poco nervioso dijo.

- Te vi desde el balcón de mi habitación que da frente al parque...

¿Me viste- volvió a cuestionar Kaoru, la verdad que había sonado poco creíble el tono de voz de Kenshin.

- Sí, miraba la lluvia...tú sabes...

- sí...por supuesto...- Kaoru no le creyó demasiado pero se tuvo que conformar con esa respuesta. Cuando su pequeña charla finalizó cayo en cuenta de la cotidiana pelea que se disputaba tras ella.

¿Siempre se llevan así, no- preguntó Kenshin con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Sí, siempre... como dice el dicho "los que se pelean se aman"...

¡PERO ESTE NO ES EL CASO- gritaron al mismo tiempo Megumi y Sanosuke.

¡AYYYY¿No era que no nos escuchaban- les dijo Kaoru con las manos en las orejas.

- Bueno basta, no tiene sentido discutir con este tori-atama estúpido.

- Ni menos con una kitsune cabeza dura... Kenshin...

¿Oro?

- No digas "oro"... vamos...

¿No comerán con nosotras- preguntó desilusionada Kaoru.

- Nah, la kistune me quitó las ganas...

- Hasta luego Kaoru, Megumi- dijo Kenshin yéndose con Sanosuke.

- adiós Kenshin- dijo un poco triste¡Adiós Sano- le gritó a su amigo que estaba un poco más lejos.

- Matta ne jo-chan- dijo acompañando con un ademán de la mano, pero antes de irse se dio vuelta y caminando para atrás gritó¡Por cierto Kistune!... Kenshi cuando te diga corres...- le susurró a su amigo.

¿Oro?

¿Qué quieres ahora- dijo enfadada.

¡La bombacha roja que tenés puesta te queda mal- y se dio vuelta.- Ahora...- y ambos chicos comenzaron a correr.

¿Qué¡ESTÚPIDO- gritó Megumi totalmente sacada de sí.¡YA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ENFERMO MENTAL!

- jajajajajajajaja...

¿De qué te ríes?

- oops! De nada, ya está déjalo.

- hum! Bien que le gustaría a ese inútil verme la ropa interior.

- Mejor comamos... el receso va a terminar...

- sí, dale...- Y así las dos chicas se fueron a comer. Kaoru estaba muy feliz, porque sabía que de ahora en más vería a Kenshin cuando quisiera y quién decía quizá algún día...

-

N/A: Ohiô! O genki desu ka? Jajajajja, quiero pedir perdón, me tardé mucho en actualizarlo... pero prometo de ahora en más tratar de hacerlo más seguido.

Quería aclarar un par de cosas antes de agradecer los reviews, una de ellas es que si no lo notaron Sanosuke habla (o mejor dicho yo escribo Oo) con un tono muy "argentinizado", la razón por la cual lo puse así es que en la serie original él habla muy impropio y es de lengua larga, en mi fic él nació en Osaka y allí la gente (en realidad en toda esa región pero no entremos en detalles absurdos) habla también de forma impropia a como lo hacen el resto de los japoneses. Así que yo quise trasladar eso de alguna manera.

Por otro lado quiero aclarar que el pelo de Kenshin yo me lo imagino como el del final del manga, no es largo (si lo vemos desde el punto de vista a como lo tenía antes) pero tampoco es corto (para alguien normal).

Por último queda decir que...¡A qué no se dieron cuenta de quien era Misanagi! Sí, es la jefa ninja Sanada. No soy partidaria de los personajes inventados de sagas inventadas pero me pareció que el personaje encajaba con la personalidad que debería tener el personaje "hermana de Kenshin".

Bueno después de todas estas aclaraciones me queda decir que me alegra mucho que este fic haya sido bien aceptado, espero no desilusionar a nadie.

**Mangela Kaoru-chan the tanuki:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y sí, yo leo tu fic, me gusta y contá siempre con un review mío.

**Gaby(hyatt:** ¡Gracias de verdad! Me alegra que te agrade el fic. Con respecto a la novia de sano...jejejeje..ya van a ver porque es quién menos se imaginan.

**Mari:** También me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. Opino lo mismo, Kenshin es muy lindo XD (perdón sou-kun, igual vos sos el único para mí)

**Tatsi Shinomori:** No te enojes, hay Soujiro para todas… Igualmente te vuelvo a aclarar que con quien mantengo mis conversaciones es con Soushi Okita :). Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad.

**Naoko L-K:** Muchas gracias, creo que todas queremos un ken...

**Yuki-Kudo:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este tb te guste. Con respecto al pelo de Kenshin ya aclaré algo, de cualquiermanera le queda bien ¿No?

**Dark-Natt:** primero que nada ahhhhhh! Me encanta tu fic, está buenísmo. No puedo creer que leas el mío... En verdad que me gusta mucho como escribís, espero que la historia tenga el final correcto...

**Misao-HX:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra de que te guste.

Eso es todo por ahora, como siempre no se olvides de dejar reviews que me encanta leerlos. Sin más se despide...

Atte.AsUkA!


	3. Ice blue eyes

Disclaimer: Rk no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece Nobuhiro sensei...

Capítulo 3: "Ice blue eyes" 

Era un día muy frío, tanto, que los vidrios se empañaban y el agua del perímetro estaba cristalizada. Bajó por las escaleras de servicio, como era su costumbre para llegar a la cocina. Allí estaban su madre y su hermano como siempre.

Ohiô gozaimasu Kaoru-chan ¿Qué vas a desayunar?

Buenos días también. Lo siento, pero hoy no voy a desayunar nada, debo irme rápido sino voy a llegar tarde.- dijo colocándose unos guantes rojos.

¿Otra vez irás caminando- Le preguntó preocupada la madre.

Sí, está todo bien, ya me he acostumbrado- le contestó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía una bufanda a rayas de colores.- Aunque, de ahora en más viajaré sola.- dijo mientras se ponía un saco verde con el escudo de la escuela.

¿Y Megumi-chan?

Sus padres han comenzado a trabajar en un nuevo hospital y se quedan casi todas las noches de guardia o salen muy temprano y por eso ella debe llevar a Tsubame-chan a la escuela...- Y se terminó de colocar la mochila sobre sus hombros.

¿Tsubame-chan- Preguntó interesado Yahiko dejando de comer por un instante y con restos de cereal en la boca.

Aha... Me parece que a alguien le gusta la hermana menor de Megumi- Le dijo Kaoru burlonamente revolviéndole el cabello.

¡Déjame busu- dijo Yahiko tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su hermana.

¡Sí!¡Admítelo, te gusta!

¡No! No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Bueno, basta... Kaoru-chan si no te apresuras no llegarás a tiempo- dijo la medre mirando el reloj de la pared.

Sí, es cierto... ¡Oh, que cruel es este mundo!...- dijo sobre actuando un poco- En fin, me voy. Adiós mamá- le dio un beso en la mejilla a la madre.

Cuídate y abrígate que hace mucho frío.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta que separaba el living de la cocina. Pero antes de irse sin darse vuelta y con un movimiento de la mano dijo- Adiós Yahiko-CHAN

¡QUE NO ME DIGAN CHAN!

Kaoru salió de su casa riéndose como loca. Una de las razones que la motivaban a levantarse todos los días tan temprano, indudablemente, era molestar a su pequeño hermano. Era casi como su hobbie. El pequeño Yahiko (o no tan pequeño, según él mismo ya era todo un hombre con tan sólo 10 años) se enfadaba con cualquier cosa, pero era un buen chico, y además Kaoru estaba segura de que le gustaba la hermanita menor de Megumi, Tsubame, que por cierto, era también su compañerita en clase.

Otra de las causas por las que Kaoru se levantaba todos los días (una nueva causa) y razón por la cual se iba caminando, era Kenshin. Aunque en los pocos días que llevaba de conocerlo nunca lo había encontrado camino a la escuela y eso la desanimaba un poco, pero no perdía esperanzas.

Giró su cabeza a un costado por la calle de Kenshin, esperando ver algo, pero no vio nada. Se paró y miró su reloj, ya era tarde, si quería llegar tendría que tomar el tren, así que con un suspiro dejó la calle y se echó a correr.

Tal vez era por eso que nunca se encontraba Kenshin. Siempre contaba con el tiempo justo, por más que lo intentaba, levantarse más temprano parecía ser imposible.

Cuando llegó a la estación un tren estaba a punto de irse, pasó el ticket lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a correr chocando a todo el mundo, sino tomaba ese tren llegaría tarde.

Finalmente pudo lograrlo, pero sin querer había empujado a alguien que viajaba parado.

Lo siento mucho.- Dijo apresuradamente sin ver a la persona, que además, no le contestó. Esto le molestó mucho a Kaoru, ella se había disculpado, lo menos que podía hacer esa persona era perdonarla, sólo por cuestiones de cordialidad. Miró bien a quien tenía al lado y se sorprendió, ella se esperaba ver al menos a algún viejo amargado que iba a trabajar, pero no, no lo era. Era un chico que parecía de su edad, muy alto y bien formado. Tenía puesto el uniforme de la otra escuela de la zona. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era su cabello blanco todo revuelto.

_" Hum, encima de antipático se tiñe_"- pensó Kaoru dejando de verlo y mirando a la ventana que tenía en frente. Ella también estaba viajando parada, al lado del chico. De reojo lo volvió a observar y notó que era muy apuesto, demasiado, y que a pesar de que estaba nublado traía puestas unas pequeñas gafas oscuras.

Kaoru se corrió un poquito y pudo ver bien sus ojos, aunque lo que vio fue algo totalmente distinto a lo que se esperaba. El chico tenía los ojos azules, pero un poco más claros que los de ella, un lindo color. Sin embargo esos ojos carecían de brillo alguno, parecían estar vacíos y tristes, no expresaban ninguna emoción y sólo miraban al frente, ignorando su entorno. Ella se los quedó mirando durante un instante, o eso le había parecido, porque escuchó las puertas del tren a punto de cerrase y eso le recordó que ella debería estar bajando. Así que dándole una última mirada al chico, salió del tren justo a tiempo.

¡Buenos días- dijo cuando llegó. Megumi ya estaba sentada un poco enojada, la miró y la siguió con la vista hasta que se sentó.

Buenos días Kao

¿Qué te sucede- Le preguntó Kaoru al ver la cara de su amiga.

¿Qué que me sucede? ¡De todo- gruñó- Ese Tori-atama estúpido...

Ahhh, tiene que ver con él. Debí imaginármelo- le dijo Kaoru maliciosamente, Megumi la miró con unos ojos llenos de ira entonces Kaoru comprendió que debía omitir las bromas- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con él?

Se suponía que ese tarado me tenía que pasar a buscar por la escuela de mi hermana con ese intento de auto que tiene.

¿Y entonces?

¡NO VINO! Lo estuve esperando casi media hora y por su culpa estuve a punto de llegar tarde.- Megumi estaba que trinaba, pero Kaoru sabía que a su amiga le molestaba más que Sanosuke la hubiera dejado plantada que llegar tarde a la escuela.

Bueno, quizá le pasó algo... ¿No lo viste por acá- trató de tranquilizar a Megumi.

No, no lo vi, vamos a tener que esperar hasta el recreo.

Así lo dijo Megumi así se hizo, esperaron al receso y ambas salieron del salón en busca de su amigo. Estaban caminando por el amplio pasillo, cuando lo vieron a Kenshin. Kaoru enseguida se acomodó un poco el pelo y la ropa, y un poco sonrojada lo llamó.

¡Kenshin!

¿Oro?

Hola Kenshin- Le dijo Megumi.

Hola- dijo él- ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Muy bien, gracias- le contestó Kaoru con su mejor sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

Bien...

Los estábamos buscando...¿Dónde se está Sanosuke- Dijo Megumi mirando para todas partes.

Kaoru se apartó un poco más hacia Kenshin y en vos baja le dijo- Tenía que pasar a buscar a Megumi y no lo hizo.

Oro... Siento comunicarles que Sano hoy no vino.

¿eh- Megumi inmediatamente prestó atención a Kenshin.

¿Le pasó algo malo?

No lo sé, esperemos que no.

Quizá se haya enfermado, con este frío quién sabe.

¿Tú lo crees así Kao- Megumi de repente se vio preocupada- Porque entonces él está solo. Si tiene fiebre nadie lo cuida y le da medicinas.

Vamos a tener que ir la casa- dijo Kaoru, se giró para ver a Kenshin y sonriendo mucho le preguntó- ¿Vienes con nosotras verdad Kenshin?

A Kenshin se le esbozó una linda sonrisa en el rostro, hasta el momento había estado muy serio. Kaoru comprendió eso como un sí, y sonrojada le dijo- Listo, a la salida nos juntamos en la puerta.

¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer- Acotó Megumi

sí, vamos.- Y así los chicos se fueron a almorzar. El resto del día fue tranquilo, a pesar de que Kenshin casi tira todo su almuerzo al avergonzarse cuando las chicas le dijeron que era muy tierno de su parte traer su propio almuerzo en cajita.

¿Tú te preparas tu propio almuerzo- Le preguntó sorprendida Megumi mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Sanosuke.

Esteee... sí

¡Cocinas muy bien entonces! Yo también me preparo el almuerzo, para mi hermana y para mí. Mis padres no tienen tiempo, ellos son médicos.

A mí me lo prepara mi mamá- dijo Kaoru

Sí, porque si te lo prepararas tú misma ya te habrías muerto intoxicada...jajjjjajajjajaja

Megumi! No le hagas caso Ken-chan no es para tanto... ¿Kenshin?¿Estás bien- Kenshin estaba completamente abstraído, miraba al piso con los ojos borrosos y lucía muy triste. Kaoru no comprendió bien la situación pero se le acercó y le tomó el brazo, y sonriendo le dijo- No te preocupes, Sano debe estar bien...- Megumi también se le acercó y le tomó el otro brazo.

Ese Tori-atama lo único que hace es darnos problemas

¿Oro- Kenshin se ruborizó un poco ante la acción de Kaoru, sacudió su cabeza y les contestó un poco distante- Sí, claro...

Miren, ya llegamos- dijo Megumi ante un gran edificio de unos veinte pisos de alto. Entraron al pórtico y Megumi se paró frente a un gran tablero dorado lleno de timbres- Octavo A...- Marcó pero no obtuvo respuesta- No está me parece...

Meg, vamos...

Pero te digo que no contesta.

dale, vamos...

¡QUE NO CONTESTA...-Megumi se dio vuelta y vio que Kenshin y Kaoru la estaban esperando adentro del edificio.- ¡Cómo rayos- Kaoru tomó la mano de Kneshin y la levantó, en ellas había unas llaves.

Kenshin tiene las llaves

Arggg- Megumi entró y así subieron al lindo ascensor y llegaron hasta el octavo piso. Sanosuke vivía solo, su familia tenía muchas tierras en Osaka (donde vivían) pero las constantes peleas con su padre hicieron que él se quisiera independizar un poco y así fue como llegó a Tokio "para estudiar", aunque eso era lo que menos hacía.

En el piso había unos cuantos departamentos, el de Sanosuke era el "A", bajaron del ascensor y se dirigieron a la derecha, Kenshin volvió a tomar las llaves y lentamente abrió la puerta.

Entraron las chicas primero y se quedaron paradas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, cuando Kenshin entró tuvo la misma reacción que las chicas. El departamento no era muy grande; tenía una pequeña cocina, un living-comedor que daba a un pasillo y el pasillo conducía a la habitación y al baño. Supuestamente tendría que tener muebles, pero no los tenía. En el living había un gran sillón y frente a este una mesita ratona (toda llena de basura y platos sucios por cierto), en una esquina había un gran equipo de audio y en otra esquina estaba el teléfono sobre el piso, después no había nada más.

El dormitorio de Sanosuke contaba sólo de un colchón sobre el piso y un gran televisor en frente que arriba lucía con orgullo la Xbox. Pero más allá de esto era más bien como si una batalla se hubiera librado en ese lugar. La ropa siempre estaba tirada por el piso (En realidad esto ocurría en toda la casa, una vez Kaoru limpiando encontró una media en el freezer) y ni siquiera pensar que la "cama" estuviera tendida.

La cocina era algo parecido sólo que la mesada estaba llena de vasos, platos, cubiertos (sí, cubiertos hasta que se le ensuciaron y usó palillos descartables) y toda clase cajas de comida rápida. La heladera, lo único que siempre tenía era una botella con agua, y en la puerta los números de diferentes deliberys, y las alacenas, por lógica, estaban vacías.

Kaoru dejó en el perchero (lo único que colgaba de aquella pared vacía) sus abrigos y apoyó en el piso su mochila. Caminó derecho a la cocina y de un cajón sacó un par de bolsas de residuo y de un armario una escoba casi nueva.

Volvió hasta el living donde se encontraban Megumi y Kenshin y comenzó a meter dentro de la bolsa la basura que cubría la pequeña mesita ratona.

Ni pienses que esta vez te ayudaré- replicó Megumi cruzándose de brazos.

No pretendía que lo hicieras- le contestó Kaoru tranquila mientras cerraba la bolsa y tomaba la escoba. Kenshin la miraba sorprendido, sintió mucha ternura al ver lo que Kaoru hacía por el descuidado de su amigo.- No tienes por qué limpiar la mugre de tonto.

¿Quién es un tonto?

¡Sanosuke quién más!...Ho..hola sannoo- Sanosuke estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta que conducía al pasillo. Megumi se quedó muda y un gran tinte rojo manchó su blanquecino rostro, pero se sonrojó porque vio que su amigo sólo tenía un jogging puesto.

¿Cómo entraron- dijo caminando hacia ellos.

Yo las hice entrar- dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

ah...

Vinimos porque pensamos que te habías enfermado, ya que faltaste a clase- le dijo Kaoru mientras dejando de barrer por unos instantes.

Nah... Estoy bien, falté porque me quedé dormido. No se preocupen- De repente escucharon el sonido de llaves y la puerta del departamento volvió a abrirse. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar y la persona que había entrado se quedó parada un momento en la puerta y luego cuando miró uno por uno a todos entró como si fuera su casa.

Kenshin y Kaoru se sorprendieron un poco al ver a la persona que había entrado, Megumi la miraba con todo el odio que pudiera llegar a sentir.

Allí estaba una sexy chica de la misma edad que ellos, tenía muchas curvas y su tapado de cuero marrón bien ajustado se las acentuaba más. En las piernas tenía unas botas marrones del mismo tono del tapado y sólo se veían las medias moradas, aparentemente traía una pollera pero debió haber sido tan corta que quedó tapada por el tapado. La chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y recogido por un rodete, tenía un lindo lunar debajo del labio y estaba muy maquillada.

Buenos días Yumi- le dijo cordialmente Kenshin.

Buenos días a todos.- les dijo ella sonriendo y caminando hacia Sanosuke. Pasándola de largo a Megumi como si no estuviera allí.- Vine porque me olvidé algo- replicó dándole una palmada en el pecho a Sanosuke y caminando hacia su habitación. Todos se quedaron parados cuando de repente Kaoru vio algo rojo que se asomaba por debajo del sillón.

¿Qué es esto- dijo agachándose para recoger esa extraña cosa roja. Sanosuke la miró y miró el piso y se puso muy nervioso.

¡NO LO AGARRES!...AY...TARDE...- Lo que Kaoru estaba sosteniendo con el pulgar y el índice era un corpiño rojo. Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver la pequeña prenda, sobretodo Kaoru. Sanosuke se tomó la cara con una mano y negaba con la cabeza murmurando- "Esto no está pasando". En ese momento salió Yumi por la puerta del pasillo y vio a Kaoru y lo que sostenía y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dijo.

¡Acá está que suerte que lo encontraste- Y tomó la prenda y se la guardó en un bolsillo del tapado- ¡Hoy a la mañana cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de que no lo tenía! Bueno, me voy.- Dijo saludando con la mano y saliendo por la puerta dejando tras ella a Kenshin y Kaoru tan rojos como el corpiño y a Sanosuke suspirando porque ya otra cosa no podía hacer. Megumi sin embargo miraba al piso y apretaba mucho sus manos.

Como pudiste...

¿Eh?

eres un imbécil... ¡Y NOSOTROS QUE NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR TI! ¡TE ODIO- Dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba roja de la ira que contenía, se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió.

¡No Megumi, esperá no te vayas- gritó Sansuke caminando hasta la puerta hasta que quedó frente a Megumi. Ella lo miró con mucho odio- Esperá, te lo puedo explicar...- Y de repente escuchó que Kenshin le gritaba "¡cuidado!" y se tuvo que correr de la puerta porque Megumi la había cerrado con una terrible fuerza haciendo retumbar los vidrios de las ventanas.

Megumi caminó dando grandes pasos, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba sonriendo. Ella vio como Yumi estaba esperando el ascensor que justo llegaba. La miró y caminando con la frente en alto se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

¡Oye! Tú ¿Megumi te llamas verdad- Le gritó Yumi mientras abría la puerta. Megumi se detuvo sin mirarla en las escaleras.- ¿No bajas? ¡Mira que son 8 pisos!

No, gracias, prefiero hacer ejercicio...

Jajajajajaja, no te enojes conmigo. Yo sé que a ti te interesa Sanosuke- Megumi por primera vez, le echó una mirada fulminante- jajajajaa, no me mires así, yo no tengo la culpa de ser su "novia", si fuera por mí...

jajajajjaja, no me hagas reír a mí, yo con ese Tori-atama estúpido no tengo ni quiero tener nada.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Se escuchó la alarma del ascensor que sonaba siempre que alguien dejaba la puerta abierta. Yumi se apresuró y le dijo.

En fin, como quieras- Y se metió, Megumi la observó irse y bajó las escaleras.

¿Megumi? Desde cuando la llamás por su nombre sano- Le dijo Kaoru una vez que le bajó el color de la cara.

...Kitsune tonta...

¡Tú tienes la culpa! Ella tiene razón, nosotros nos habíamos preocupado por ti... Ella se había preocupado por ti... como tu madre no está aquí no tendrías a nadie que te cocine ni te atienda...

Nah... ni aunque estuviera aquí ella me cocinaría- dijo recargándose sobre el sillón y apoyando los pies sobre la mesita. Kenshin bajó la vista y dando un suspiro dijo.

Yo me voy... me alegra que no estés enfermo amigo... adiós Kaoru...- y salió por la puerta.

¡Espera, Kenshin- gritó Kaoru, si él la esperaba podrían caminar juntos. Pero Kenshin no la esperó.- ¿Dije algo malo- susurró por lo bajo, sosteniéndose con el palo de la escoba.

No, dejalo, ya se le va a pasar... él es así...

¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Por nada Tanuki...

Mmmhh... sabes algo? A veces me pregunto si de verdad tú y Yumi se quieren...

¿Por qué?

Digamos que la manera en la que se hicieron novios no fue muy convencional que yo sepa...

jajajja... sí es cierto

_-Flash Back-_

_Era de noche y Sanosuke estaba frente a unos diez chicos. Era un lugar oscuro y la luz de la calle titilaba, mostrando de a momento el rostro de un chico alto, de pelo castaño largo recogido con una coleta y de ojos casi rojos._

_- ¡Novato! Eres tú el que se metió con Anji?_

_- ¡Je! Puede ser..._

_- jajajajaja, no me hagas reír... Nosotros, los "jupongatana" somos el grupo más fuerte y temible de la zona, no te recomiendo que te metas con nosotros, novato._

_- ¿fuerte y temible? Son patéticos..._

_- ¿Patéticos cabeza de chorlito- dijo uno rubio vestido muy punk._

_- ¿Cabeza de chorlito- preguntó Sanosuke señalándolo con el dedo y con una vena en la frente- Vos no sabés nada cabeza de escoba..._

_- cabeza de chorlito- dijo el otro señalando a Sanosuke y también con una vena. _

_- Cabeza de escoba_

_- cabeza de chorlito_

_- Cabeza de escoba_

_- cabe..._

_- EJEM! Basta..._

_- ¡No soporto a ninguno de ustedes, son un grupo de freaks- dijo Sanosuke sacado de si- Primero ese cabeza de escoba, luego ese travesti..._

_- Kamatari para ti bomboncito- le dijo tirándole un beso._

_- Arggg! Me dan asco! Y después ese pendejo que no deja de sonreír me pone nervioso!_

_- Entonces prepárate- le dijo Shishio, Sanosuke sonrió y miró como todos se ponían en posición de guardia. Él estaba listo para pelear con los diez si era necesario. Pero repentinamente Sanosuke sintió a un par de personas acercándose detrás de él._

_- diez contra uno me parece algo cobarde de tu parte Makoto Shishio- Una voz de hombre se acercó, y cuando estuvo bien cerca de la luz dejó ver su rostro. Un muchacho alto de ojos azules muy fríos estaba detrás de él. Tras el muchacho apareció una chica de trenza larga y ojos juguetones, otro chico se acercó a ella, tenía el pelo marrón y traía puesta una camiseta de mangas largas rayadas con negro y rojo. Y luego aparecieron tres más, uno bien gordo, otro muy musculoso y el último muy bajo._

_- vaya, vaya... Pero miren nada más quién está aquí presente... Aoshi Shinomori, los "Oniwabanshu", esto está interesante...- dijo Shishio, Aoshi no le contestó, Sanosuke se los quedó viendo y la única que le habló fue la chica._

_- Mi nombre es Misao, él es Aoshi, mi sensei en ninjutsu. Todos vamos al mismo club en la escuela, ellos son Hanya, Beshimi, Shikiyou y Hyotoko. Vimos que estabas en problemas y decidimos venir a ayudarte._

_- JAJAJA, muchas gracias pero...- miró a Shishio- yo solo hubiera podido._

_- ¿Tú solo? ¿Cuánto quieres apostar- le dijo Shishio._

_- ¿Cuánto tienes? Yo tengo- se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de billetes- 4.ooo yenes ¿Qué te parece- Shishio se lo quedó mirando, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó unas monedas._

_- ¿Hoji cuánto tienes?_

_El chico metió su mano en el saco y sacó los bolsillos vacíos- Nada señor..._

_- ¡Kuso- Shishio miró para todos lados y fijó la vista en una chica vestida con una pequeña minifalda de cuero y una campera igual- Yo la apuesto a ella..._

_- ¡Espera Makoto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre- Le dijo la chica muy enojada._

_- No te preocupes Yumi... no pienso perder..._

_- ¿Quién la quiere a ella- dijo enojado Sanosuke._

_- ¡Oye más respeto! Bien que te gustaría estar con alguien de mi status- le gritó Yumi roja del enojo que tenía._

_- Bueno, basta de charla ¿Estás listo?_

_- Perfectamente...- Sanosuke se puso en guardia y Shishio también. Se estudiaron unos segundos y al mismo tiempo ambos comenzaron a cercarse a toda velocidad. Shishio le tiró a Sanosuke una piña alta, Sanosuke se agachó justo a tiempo y logró pegarle en el estómago. Su oponente lo miró con una sonrisa macabra y le dijo._

_- Eso es todo- Entonces levantó su rodilla y le pegó en el estómago a Sanosuke que todavía seguía agachado con su puño sobre el abdomen de Shishio, luego con la mano recta le pegó en el cuello y Sanosuke escupiendo un gran chorro de sangre, salió volando un par de metros y quedó tirado en el suelo._

_- Jjjajajajaja contra el señor Shishio nadie puede- le gritó eufórico Hoji. Sanosuke lentamente se levantó y con la mano se limpió la sangre en la boca, y él también se comenzó a reír._

_- Ni te lo creas... Mirá a tu señor Shishio... Esta vez, gané yo...- Ninguno de los presentes entendía a lo que Sanosuke se refería, para todos Shishio había sido el que más daño había hecho. Shishio se quedó parado mirándolo y de repente se tocó la panza en el lugar donde Sanosuke le había pegado. Sintió como un líquido caliente se esparcía y cayó al suelo sin tiempo siquiera de cambiar su expresión de asombro._

_Todos miraron a Sanosuke sin poder creerlo, él se acercó hasta su dinero y la miró a Yumi de arriba abajo sin mucho interés. Se rascó un poco la cabeza como si estuviera pensando y le dijo._

_- Escuchá, yo no tengo interés en vos pero... llevarte conmigo sería un recordatorio de mi victoria, así que hagamos las cosas fáciles..._

_- Está bien, lo entiendo..._

_- Fin del Flash Back- _

Jajajajajaja… fue más o menos así, ese idiota de Shishio todavía sigue buscándome...

No te rías, dicen que ahora es más peligroso que antes

No hay problema, yo puedo contra todos... soy el mejor jajajajajajjajaa- Sanosuke seguía riéndose como un tonto, Kaoru lo miró y también se empezó a reír.- ay, tanuki... siempre me hacés reír... ves? Otra vez los dos solos, siempre los demás se van y se pierden la mejor parte...

sí, es cierto- le contestó ella terminando de barrer. Sanosuke se levantó del sillón y se le acercó y le frotó la cabeza.

Vos siempre sos muy buena conmigo... Decime ¿cuántos hijos vamos a tener? ¿Querés una casa grande o una chica?

JAJAJAJAJAJAA- Kaoru se reía porque Sanosuke siempre le hacía el mismo chiste. Ellos siempre se llevaban bien y como la mayor parte de las veces terminaban solos porque Megumi se enojaba con Sanosuke y se iba, él decía en broma que estaban destinados a quedarse juntos. Juntos bromeaban pero sabían que era sólo eso, una broma.- Lo siento Sano, pero ya no puedo corresponderte...

Ya está, dejá eso... no barras más... este sábado les toca o no?

No somos tus sirvientas...- le dijo Kaoru un poco enojada, ellas un sábado al mes lo venían a ayudar a limpiar ese desorden.

Bueno... bueno... ¡QUE NO PODÉS CORRESPONDERME! Tanuki...¡Te gusta un chico! Eso es magnífico, yo ya estaba pensando de que eras medio rara... aunque siempre tuve la ilusión de que vos y Megumi...- Kaoru lo miró con ojos asesinos- digo... no... perdón, pensaba en voz alta... Igual, decime quién es?

No te lo puedo decir todavía- le dijo avergonzada.

al menos te corresponde?

No lo sé, espero que sí- Sanosuke le hacía muchas preguntas, las mimas que ella todavía se estaba haciendo. Quizá había hablado de más, pero de todos modos Sanosuke tenía poco tacto y no se daría cuenta.

Listo, dale dejá eso que te llevo, ya se hizo de noche- Le dijo Sanosuke agarrando una remera del piso y poniéndose unas zapatillas que había debajo del sillón. Tomó las llaves del auto y salieron hasta el estacionamiento.

El auto de Sanosuke no era un último modelo que se pudiera decir. Era más bien un Doge Naranja al que le faltaban varios pedazos de pintura y un vidrio trasero (que era suplantado por una bolsa transparente pegada con cinta adhesiva).

Ohhh mira, le has puesto el piso- dijo Kaoru mirando hacia abajo y llevando el pie hacia el lugar.

¡No! No lo pises, es sólo la alfombra... el piso se lo tengo que hacer mes que viene... Si mi padre no fuera tan tacaño y me hubiera dado dinero para un auto nuevo... Pero no, el señor dejó que me lo comprara con mis ahorros... y ya ves... para esto me alcanzó...- Dijo Sanosuke empezando a manejar.

Sano... este auto lo tienes casi desde que te conozco...- le dijo con una gota de sudor- en todo ese tiempo ya lo hubieras podido arreglar...

Shhhh...-le dijo él también con una gota de sudor. El resto del viaje siguió en silencio, fue un viaje un poco largo y peligroso (porque uno nunca sabía cuando el auto se podía quedar) pero al fin llegaron hasta lo de Kaoru.

Gracias Sano- dijo ella abriendo la puerta.- ¿Quieres pasar?

No, gracias.- Kaoru cerró la puerta pero antes de que se alejara Sanosuke le dijo- Tanuki...

Eh?

Vos sabés que yo te quiero mucho y que no me gusta verte triste...- Kaoru le asintió- Si la persona que te gusta es quien yo creo, sólo te digo que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, y que no te preocupes sino te corresponde. El problema no sos vos... él ya es así...- Kaoru lo miró sorprendida ¿Sanosuke se estaba refiriendo a Kenshin? Ella le asintió y se despidió de él. El auto arrancó pero ella no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amigo.

N/A: Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá los dejo con el tercer capítulo, si se dieron cuenta es el nombre de la canción de Misao pero lamento decirles que no le puse ese nombre por la canción sino por el título. Si no se dieron cuenta después lo van a hacer.

Temo decirles que la semana que viene comienzan las clases (#¬! Otra vez con el uniforme puaaaaajjj) y quizá habrán momentos donde me tarde en actualizar, es que este es mi último año y tengo un par de parciales más que el año pasado.

Sou-kun: Igualmente ya sabe como la historia va a seguir, la estuvo escribiendo en un recetario toda la tarde del sábado.

AsUkA: Así es... bueno eso es todo, ahora Sou-chan (Soujiro) quiere responder los reviews así que los dejo con él.

Sou-chan: Bueno, acá vamos...

**Mari**: Muchas gracias, leer mensajes así me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

**Gaby(hyatt:** Muchísimas gracias, vos siempre me dejás un review en mis dos fics, no tenés idea de cuanto te lo agradezco.

**Naoko L-K:** Sí, se está poniendo interesante... y más adelante se va a poner más. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Dark-Natt:** Tus mensajes tb me halagan mucho XD, espero que sigas leyendo y que no desilusione a nadie.

**Justary:** te prometo que va a haber muchisisisisissisisisisisissisisisisisisimo K&K y no te asustes si en un momento va a parecer como si la pareja fuera otra. Este fic es puro Ken y Kao, y tb Meg y Sano ( esa pareja me encanta)

**Magela Kaoru-chan the tanuki:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos (vos tb actualizá pronto tu fic).

**Yune-O:** Me alegra de que te guste, insisto, espero no desilusionar a nadie. Pd.: Espero que estés mejor de tu espalda

Sou-chan: Eso fue todo. AsUkA! Dice que no se olviden de dejar reviews y algo más que no le entiendo, así que se despido con la sonrisa más adorable del mundo.

Atte.Soujiro


	4. en esta esquina del mundo

N/A: Kyaaaa! Hoy entré para revisar cuando fue la última vez que actualizé y fue en Febrero! TTTTTTTT Muchos perdones (existe eso ¬¬?) luego cuento el por qué ahora vamos a los que nos compete .

Capítulo 4: "En esta esquina del mundo" 

Era una linda tarde de verano, ella estaba sentada en el jardín de su casa contemplando los anaranjados contrastes con los que el sol pintaba el paisaje. Ya estaba atardeciendo pero eso no evitaba que el clima fuera agradable.

Mientras una leve brisa se entretenía jugando con su cabello, Kaoru, observó a aquél pelirrojo que siempre la acompañaba. Él la miraba parado a unos pocos metros de ella, le sonreía como siempre solía hacerlo. ¿Cómo siempre solía hacerlo? ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Esa sonrisa... Esa misma sonrisa que le completaba el alma.

Pero de repente, todo aquél perfecto escenario se vio oscurecido. ¿Tan rápido había anochecido?

No podía ver nada, sólo la oscuridad que la rodeaba, la oscuridad que la había dejado totalmente sola. Giró la cabeza en todos los sentidos tratando de encontrar algo cuando detrás suyo escuchó una maquiavélica risa. Se volteó pero allí no había nada, cuando repentinamente una luz se encendió dejando al descubierto a una persona sentada, cabizbaja. Pudo distinguir apenas algo, ese color rojo... El cabello de esa persona... ¿Por qué estaba así? A pesar de la luz que lo iluminaba, él todavía seguía sumido en la penumbra.

Nuevamente la risa se escuchó detrás de ella, pero esta vez no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, unas manos le taparon la boca y la arrastraron a las sombras...

**TITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIITITITI—CRASH!**

Súbitamente una linda muchacha morocha despertaba en su cama. Nuevamente estaba empapada de un sudor frío y la cabeza le dolía al punto que sentía que en cualquier momento el cráneo le iba a estallar. ¿Qué eran esos sueños? Si es que eran sueños ¿Por qué todas esas imágenes se proyectaban una y otra vez en su cabeza? Eran como una película, que hasta el momento, parecía no tener final.

Se pasó una mano por la frente secándose un poco y con un gran esfuerzo se incorporó. Miró hacia la ventana, a pesar de que las persianas estaban bajas podía ver como unos débiles rayos de sol se colaban entre las rendijas.

De un saque se quitó las sábanas de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama, buscando con los pies, por debajo de ésta, las pantuflas. Una vez que las encontró, se quedó quieta observando el dibujo (unos alegres pulpitos) que su calzado más cómodo exhibía.

En el silencio vespertino comenzó a escuchar un leve, luego evidente, sonido que hacía "Tic-Tac". Con los ojos bien abiertos agachó su cabeza por debajo de la cama y vio como su pobre reloj reposaba en el piso. Estiró una mano y lo recogió. Ahora, el despertador, tenía otra rajadura que, con la antigua, formaba inusualmente una cruz en diagonal.

Así que dando un último y fatigado bostezo, se levantó, dejando el reloj sobre la mesita de luz.

Era una fría mañana de invierno, el cielo estaba nublado, y si no fuera porque todavía faltaba, cualquiera diría que ese día iba a nevar.

Tan blanca como la nieve, era la hermosa joven que delicadamente peinaba su cabello frente al espejo del baño. Una y otra vez lo cepillaba, inconforme con su peinado.

Tomó de una cajita una linda hebilla celeste y se lo recogió con una media-cola. Se acomodó bien hasta el último pelo y cuando parecía que ya había terminado, con un chasquido de la lengua, se quitó la hebilla y tomó de nuevo el cepillo para continuar peinándose.

De repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que provenían de afuera.

¿Megumi te falta mucho?- Le dijo una aguda voz.

No, ya casi salgo- Contestó ella acomodándose el cabello con las manos.- Un segundito...

Tsubame agachó la cabeza y soltó un fuerte resoplido, sabía que un segundito de Megumi era una eternidad. Sin embargo la puerta del baño se abrió abruptamente y la muchacha salió disparando hacia la puerta.

Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?- Le preguntó tomando la mochila y sacando las llaves. Tsubame negó silenciosamente con la cabeza y salió por la puerta que daba hacia el gran templo.

Ese templo había pertenecido por generaciones a una parte de la familia de Megumi, la familia por parte de la madre. La familia por parte del padre, eran unos reconocidos médicos de Aizu. Cuando sus abuelos fallecieron, debieron mudarse a Tokio, ya que era su responsabilidad la de cuidar aquella magnífica estructura.

Eran las 7:45 de la mañana, en un oscuro y desordenado departamento, ubicado en un edificio en el centro de Tokio, un muchacho dormía desalineadamente en un colchón sobre el suelo.

Hacía ya más de media hora que debía levantarse, pero el extremo frío, típico de la época del año y el cansancio ocasionado por un estilo de vida casi nocturno, provocaban que Sanosuke Sagara permaneciera en la cama más del tiempo debido, disfrutando así, de las comodidades de vivir sin sus padres.

Pero a pesar de que él lo negara, no podía evitar extrañar su antigua vida "familiar" en su Osaka natal. Aún recordaba como todas las mañanas él y su pequeño hermano Outa hacían molestar a la pobre de Uki, que era la única en esa casa que parecía interesarse en el bienestar de sus hermanos.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se puso boca arriba para mirar el techo. Realmente no tenía deseos de ir a la escuela, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, porque sino nuevamente la escuela se encargaría de comunicarle a su padre que el no asistía y así se ganaría otro mes sin recibir ni una sola moneda.

Sólo por el auto- se dijo compadeciéndose mientras pegaba un salto fuera de la cama y agarraba del piso el uniforme.

Se vistió en un parpadeo, y de la misma forma, entró y salió del baño. Agarrando las llaves salió del departamento y bajó hasta el estacionamiento. Abrió la puerta delantera y arrojó la mochila contra el asiento del acompañante, colocó las llaves para encender el auto, pero con un movimiento casi involuntario apoyó su cabeza contra el volante. Sin darse cuenta, lo había olvidado...

En la fría mañana de invierno, Kenshin Himura, estaba preparando el desayuno para su hermana y él, como era costumbre.

Sus azules ojos estaban pedidos en el vacío, mientras con la mano revolvía una jarra en el fuego.

Estaba completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que el líquido en la jarra que revolvía había comenzado a hervir y rápidamente una espuma blanca empezaba a desbordarse por los laterales del recipiente.

En ese momento entró en la cocina su hermana Misanagi. Ella se lo quedó observando un momento, ya estaba vestida con su ropa de trabajo pero todavía estaba sin peinar.

Sigilosamente se acercó a se hermano y levantó la mano derecha.

**¡PLAF!**

oroooooo!

Te lo tienes merecido ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que estás haciendo?- le dijo apagando la hornalla.- ¡Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces! ¡Un día de estos me descuido y quemas toda la casa!

Lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intención... es sólo que... me había quedado pensando-le dijo Kenshin muy apenado.

No tienes remedio... Mejor ve a arreglarte mientras yo sirvo el desayuno.

sí...- Kenshin salió de la cocina disgustado consigo mismo. Esta no había sido la primera vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos y a causa de eso ocasionaba un desastre. Y eso que en esta ocasión sólo había derramado leche, porque un día con Sanosuke, ambos llegaron a quemar hasta las cortinas.

Entró al baño y abrió las canillas del lavabo, dejando que el agua tibia corriera llenando lentamente la pileta.

Una vez que estuvo repleta, cerró ambos grifos, y agachó la cabeza hasta la altura del lavamanos. Con ambas manos tomó tanta agua como podía cargar y se la echó en la cara.

Con un movimiento lento levantó la cabeza que chorreaba agua y se miró al espejo. La monotonía de su nueva vida se estaba haciendo peligrosamente normal en todos los sentidos. Suavemente se acarició la mejilla izquierda observándose muy concentrado. Suspiró profundamente y tomando una toalla se secó el rostro.

¡Kenshin se te va a enfriar el desayuno!

¡Ya voy!- dijo respondiendo al llamado de su hermana.- ... Ya voy...- y diciendo esto casi para sí mismo, desagotó el agua y salió del baño.

Megumi iba caminando sola por las alborotadas calles del centro de Tokio. Ya había dejado a Tsubame en la escuela, pero ahora estaba retrasada para llegar a la suya.

Sorteando gente se abrió paso para cruzar la calle, pero el semáforo le ganó y dio luz verde para que los autos circularan.

Este parecía ser otro día de mala suerte, y para colmo la luz del semáforo se hacía eterna. Resoplando se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria.

Seguramente si iba por una calle menos concurrida evitaría todo el problema del tráfico. Con su mano libre subió al máximo el volumen del discman, y comenzó a cantar a toda voz su canción favorita. Compenetrado en la música no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo tenía la luz roja.

Aprovechando su repentino cambio de fortuna, se apresuró hasta la esquina y comenzó a cruzar la calle.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin, así que abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para frenar. Un tremendo sonido proveniente del auto se escuchó.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados. Megumi, a unos centímetros del auto, alcanzó a girar su cabeza y con toda la ira del mundo gritó.

¿Qué te sucede imbécil?¿No ves que casi me matas?-Pero no obtuvo respuesta de la persona en el interior del vehículo- ¡Claro, no tienes la cara para mostrar tu identidad!¿No?- Lentamente la ventana se bajó, y un poco de miedo se adueñó de ella. No sabía de qué manera iba a reaccionar la persona.

Yo ...- Una voz familiar sonó desde adentro, sinceramente no podía ser... pero ahora que veía el auto...- NO MATO ZORRAS...

¡Arrrrrrgggggg! ¡No puedes ser tú! Eres un idiota...

Perdoname - dijo Sanosuke sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla- No te vi... ¿Vas para la escuela?

¡Eso no te interesa!- dijo ella iracunda y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Como quieras, me iba a ofrecer a llevarte, porque es un tanto tarde para caminar y quizás la señorita perfección no querría ser reprendida por el profesor.- Megumi ni siquiera se dio vuelta- Buh! Da igual, kitsune amargada...- y se volvió a colocar los auriculares en las orejas.

¡Me dices amargada después de que casi me matas!

¡ehhhhhh!- exclamó Sanosuke pegando un salto del susto- ¿Cuándo entraste?

¡Hum! Recién y sólo acepto esto porque llego tarde.

Muy bien...- Dijo Sanosuke sonriendo y arrancando el coche.

En el resto del viaje reinó un silencio bastante incómodo, pero Sano sabía que Megumi seguía enojada con él por lo de la otra vez, aunque realmente no entendía el por qué.

De vez en cuanto la miraba de reojo, mientras ella sólo miraba por la ventanilla con el entrecejo fruncido.

Megumi entre tanto prefería entretenerse mirando el paisaje citadino en lugar de tener que hablarle a Sanosuke. Estaba teniendo una lucha interna para convencerse a sí misma la razón por la cual estaba en ese auto en ese instante.

_-"Esto no quiere decir que lo haya perdonado"."Sólo lo hice por una buena causa, sino iba a llegar tarde, y yo detesto llegar tarde"."¿Me está mirando?""¡No, tonta no te des vuelta! ignóralo, sino pensará que ya lo perdonaste""¿Perdonarlo por qué? Después de todo no hizo nada malo""Sí, me está mirando""¿Qué hago""No te voltees, no te voltees..."Perfecto ya llegamos, ahora sólo salgo del auto y listo, no lo tengo que ver más..."_

_-_ Esteee... bueno muchas gracias- dijo apresuradamente Megumi mientras quitaba el seguro a la puerta. Ya la estaba abriendo, ya se iba a ir, cuando repentinamente siente que algo al empuja hacia adentro, nuevamente al asiento donde estaba.

¡ Esperá! No te vayas todavía- Sanosuke le había tomado la muñeca y la había arrastrado hasta su asiento.

Sin soltarla se le acercó mucho, demasiado ¿Qué era lo que se proponía ahora? Estiró como pudo el otro brazo y puso el seguro a la puerta de Megumi.

¡No!¿Qué haces?

Esperá un momento, tengo algo que decirte...-Le dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos. Todavía Sanosuke seguía muy cercano a ella. Megumi se sonrojó mucho y al sentir lo que le estaba pasando, rápidamente quitó la vista hacia un costado.

¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó tratando de parecer enojada.

Es sólo que... Yo me preguntaba... ¿¡Por qué estás enojada conmigo?- gritó sobresaltadamente como si esa no hubiera sido la pregunta inicial.

¡No tienes que gritarme!- gruñó ella- ¡Desde cuando te importa si me enojo o no por la cosas que haces!

¿Eh?...- Esa pregunta había sido demasiado para Sanosuke, realmente Megumi tenía razón ¿Desde cuando a él le importaba eso?

Hum! Lo sabía no tienes nada que decir. Ahora si me disculpas...- Pero Sanosuke volvió a frenarla con el cuerpo y se acercó mucho más que antes a ella. Ahora podían casi tocarse nariz con nariz.

No, es cierto... es sólo que yo... Megu...- ella sintió un fuerte calor en todo el rostro ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sanosuke? Corrió nuevamente la vista y por la ventana observó algo que captó su atención...

Es un tanto tarde pero, creo que hoy llegué bien- se dijo a sí misma Kaoru mientras se acomodaba los guantes en la entrada del patio de la escuela. Había tenido un largo viaje y para colmo se había topado otra vez en el tren con aquél antipático chico.

Levantó la vista para continuar cuando vio no muy lejos de ella una pelirroja cabeza conocida caminando cerca de unos autos.-¡Kenshin!- gritó muy sonriente y moviendo una mano. El pelirrojo en cuanto escuchó su nombre, se volteó para ver quién lo llamaba y al ver la persona responsable de esto no pudo evitar sonreír.

Buenos días Kaoru- le dijo cuando ella se le acercó.

Buenos días también- le sonrió ella.- aunque no sé que tiene de buenos- agregó mirando al cielo.

Sí, últimamente ha estado horrible el tiempo... además de que hace mucho frío

aha, pero, cómo no vas a tener frío si tienes esa bufanda mal acomodada- le dijo señalándole una bufanda azul.- te la tienes que colocar así...- le señaló quitándole la bufanda y acomodándosela ella misma. Kenshin se sonrojó un poco ante la noble actitud de Kaoru.

Sin embargo ellos no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados desde un auto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces gritó-¡Mira ya llegaron Kaoru y Kenshin!- dijo abriendo de un golpe la puerta del auto, sin fijarse en las consecuencias que esto traería.

Kaoru logró escuchar un débil- ¡Mira ya llegaron Kaoru y Kenshin!- proveniente del auto que se encontraba tras Kenshin. Estiró un poco la cabeza a un costado y logró ver a Megumi que abría de un saque la puerta.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la puerta empujó a Kenshin hacia delante cayéndose al piso con Kaoru y todo.

¡Lo siento mucho!- Se apresuró a decir Megumi mientras observaba a los chicos en el suelo.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, probablemente porque no sabían como reaccionar. Kenshin había caído completamente sobre Kaoru, ambos estaban muy sonrojados pero no se movían.

Ken, alcanzó a levantar levemente la cabeza, aunque eso fue peor porque se encontró con la mirada de Kaoru.

Se miraron fijo por un instante, mientras sus mejillas se iban poniendo más coloradas, y ambos comenzaron a respirar muy rápido. Pero cuando Kenshin no pudo evitar tragar saliva, Kaoru se dio cuenta la situación en la que estaban así que de un golpe y volviendo a la realidad, gritó lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento.

¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- levantó una mano, y con el golpe más fuerte jamás visto, se quitó a Kenshin de encima dejándolo en el suelo casi inconsciente.

¡Oroooooo!

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja, Kenshin esa es una nueva, no la conocía... la voy a tener en cuenta- rió burlonamente Sanosuke saliendo del auto. Kaoru ya se había levantado y estaba con Megumi, muy sonrojada y apenada por haberle pegado de esa manera.

En ese instante la campana del colegio comenzó a sonar.

Será mejor que entremos- dijo Megumi, llevándosela a Kaoru.

Sí, pero antes, creo que debemos llevar a Kenshin a la enfermería...- dijo Sanosuke burlándose de su amigo que aún seguía tirado en el piso.

N/A: Ahora sí! Hola a todo el mundo. Estoy de vuelta porque soy como las cucarachas y Cher, nunca terminas con ellas U.U

Hace mucho que no actualizo y debo pedirles a todas ustedes mis más sionceras disculpas. Quiero que sepan que no me olvidé de mis Fics, pero hace menos de un mes comenzé la escuela y me ha estado requiriendo más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Pero ahora que por suerte pasó la semana de exámenes me hice un pequeño break para escribir nn.

Sé que este capítulo es un tanto vacío y que no dice nada, pero no quería saltar a la temática de la historia de repente, después de no haber escrito nada por dos meses. Así que prometo (esta vez cumplo) que para el prox cap. Ya las cosas van a desarrollarse y voy a empezar con la verdadera temática de esta historia (que espero que les vaya a gustar).

Bueno, no tengo más que decir, no las sigo aburriendo con estupideces. Así que ahora paso a responder los reviews!

**Holly-dono:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Y sí, Sanosuke es un insensible con Megumi, pero ya vas a ver que las cosas con el tiempo cambian. Me alegra mucho que te guste como va quedando, espero que siga así.

**Naoko L-K:** Jajajajaja, esa Yumi U jejeje. Con respecto a Kenshin, es cierto que en momentos de la historia parezca un poco frío y solitario, pero ya vas a ver el por qué de ese comportamiento.

**Shysie Takiyah:** Muchas gracias por tu mail! Me encantó que me lo hayas escrito. De todo corazón te agradezco tus comentarios. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Este cap. Estuvo bastante flojo, espero no disgustarte. Pero el prox. Prometo que va a estar mejor. El tema de si Meg y Sano se quedan juntos... ya lo vas a ver en la eventualidad de la historia. Espero que te encuentres bien. Muchos Saludos.

**Gabyhyatt**: Hola! Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Este Sano y sus cosas raras... La hace molestar a la pobre Megumi que se preocupa por él, pero igualmente todos sabemos como terminan después las cosas.

**Ghia-Hikari:** Muchas gracias por tu review, sos muy simpática . Me pone muy contenta de que te esté gustando el fic. Perdón por no actualizar antes. Pero señorita, usted misma lo dijo, "no hay que descuidar los estudios" (aunque estos nos descuidan a nosotros). Espero que estés bien. Saludos.

**Mari:** Hola! Es una lástima que no haya podido actualizar antes, pero la escuela me tiene de aquí para allá UU. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, vos también nunca fallás y estás acá, espero que este cap te haya gustado y no haber desilusionado a nadie. Pero ya dije que prometo que el prox las cosas van a empezar a andar . Suerte.

**Odram-Chan:** Sos muy amable! Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios! Ojalá que te siga gustando. Muchos saludos y cuidate vos también.

**Aome-Hisoshima**: Domo Arigatô! Debo decirte que en parte fue tu review el que me movió para escribir. El tiempo y la falta de inspiración hacen que mi cerebro deje de funcionar. La causa por la que Kenshin está así de triste ya la van a saber, un poco de paciencia . Espero tu review en este cap tb. Cuidate mucho.

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Ya sé que el cap estuvo algo flojo, perdónenme todas de verdad. Para mí su opinión es fundamental, porque gracias a sus comentarios me dan más ganas de escribir.

Espero no desilusionar a nadie.

Les mando muchos besos

Atte.AsUkA!


End file.
